dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Brother Eye
Recently, Maxwell Lord, the Black King of the intelligence cabal known as Checkmate, learned of Brother Eye's existence and found a way to hack into it. He rerouted the satellite's systems, so that they would respond only to his commands. Max Lord's initiative was to systematically weed out all metahumans from the planet, by way of sleeper agents known as O.M.A.C.s. Through the use of Brother Eye, Max was able to coordinate strategic attack patterns against super-heroes all across the globe. Lords' reign came to an end, when Wonder Woman attacked him directly, snapping his neck. Following Lord's death, Brother Eye initiated an automatic program known as the King is Dead protocol, at which point it commanded all remaining O.M.A.C.s to scour the globe annihilating every superhuman it could find. Brother Eye broadcast video footage of Wonder Woman killing Maxwell Lord across the planet, turning public opinion against her. After this, Brother Eye initiated the final protocol "Truth and Justice", by having all the remaining OMACS invade and attack her homeland Themyscira to wipe out all of the Amazons. Countdown to Final Crisis A portion of Brother Eye was later retrieved and rebuilt by Buddy Blank, a former scientist from Wayne Industries. This portion was located in NORAD and later meets the time-traveling Karate Kid who is seeking a cure for the Morticoccus virus, a 31st-century illness evolved from the OMAC-virus. Announcing that "the Great Disaster has come to me," the Eye directs Karate Kid to Blüdhaven. Soon after, it reactivates its offensive protocols and assimilates the hangar it is being held in, turning the people within the hangar into new OMAC cyborgs, and itself travels to the ruins of Blüdhaven and assimilates its infrastructure and the people within it, using the Atomic Knights and Firestorm as power sources. Later, it activates a Boom Tube and travels to Apokolips, where it assimilates the entire planet and attempts to obtain the Morticoccus virus from Karate Kid, who has also been led there. However, it is forced to flee Apokolips when attacked by the Pied Piper using the Anti-Life Equation. After a length of time, Brother Eye returns to Earth's orbit and transforms Buddy Blank into a modified OMAC resembling to the Earth-AD version of Buddy Blank (aka One-Man Army Corps). Buddy uses this power to save himself and his grandson from starvation in the Command-D bunker beneath Blüdhaven. However, Brother Eye implies that it will contact Buddy again for a future need. Other versions Earth-51 In this reality, Brother Eye is restricted to a satellite used by that reality's Batman. During Monarch's conquest of Earth-51, the Brother Eye satellite was soon destroyed by Super-Woman of the Crime Society, when Batman tries to order to activate it's cloaking ability from being discovered. When Nix Uotan recreated the Earth-51 reality and following after the infection of Earth with the Morticoccus outbreak, Brother Eye was already deactivated as a inactive satellite. It was later reactivated by that reality's Buddy Blank to monitor the happenings on Earth. | CurrentOwner = (New Earth) Checkmate; (Earth-51) Buddy Blank | PreviousOwners = Bruce Wayne; Maxwell Lord; Global Peace Agency | Notes = * Brother Eye is arguably the most advanced espionage/surveillance system in the entire world. Its capabilities allowed it to effectively spy on various government departments and independent contractors including, the D.E.O., S.T.A.R. Labs, Project Cadmus, Checkmate, Task Force X, the JLA Watchtower and even the Batcave. * Brother Eye was capable of intrusive acts of espionage and worked in tandem with the OMAC cyborgs. | Trivia = * The Big Brother motif, as exemplified by Brother Eye, is a reference to the famous novel, Nineteen Eighty-Four by George Orwell. * At one point, Brother Eye commanded a compliment of over 1,100,000 OMAC agents. | Links = * The Omac Project article at Wikipedia }} Category:Earth-AD Category:Earth-51 Category:Items